


A Moment Of Repose

by Amsterdam_Berserk



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam_Berserk/pseuds/Amsterdam_Berserk
Summary: Living with Jeritza von Hrym means living with the Death Knight, and finding effective ways of dealing with him. Fucking him until he turns back into your boyfriend is one way of working around it.
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym & My Unit | Byleth, Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	A Moment Of Repose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from my friend, "Byleth fucking the Death Knight until he turns back into Jeritza". Sothis bless her horny soul.

Byleth couldn't quite remember the last time he had spent a good couple of hours reading a book. There was never any time during the war, and even after the war had ended, he often found himself occupied with other things. First, Those Who Slither In The Dark had to be dealt with, and once they were all gone, he had spent a considerable amount of time sparring with his partner. Jeritza had wanted that, and Byleth was always happy to oblige.

The two had left the monastery not long after the war had ended and all battles had been fought. The Emperor was saddened by their decision, but she seemed to understand their need for a location that was somewhat more remote. The two men both valued their privacy, after all.

Jeritza was out now, gathering some ingredients for the meal they would end up preparing together. The blonde would always point out how his cooking skills were inadequate, yet end up taking over most of the work anyway. Byleth didn't mind, he found it kind of endearing even.

He turned over the page in his book. It was one that he had been gifted many years ago by a student, but had never gotten around to reading. But now that he was all alone for a moment, stretched out comfortably on the soft bed he and his partner shared, Byleth found himself completely lost in the written words.

It wasn't until Byleth took a quick glance away from his book that he noticed someone standing in the doorway.

"Jeritza?" Byleth asked. He saw his partner walk forward, moving over to the bed.

He heard a small chuckle. "So vulnerable, almost as if you _want_ me to kill you."

Before Byleth could even react he found himself pinned, his partner now on top of him. He felt a tight grip around his throat.

The miniscule change in his voice, the slight difference in his demeanour, Byleth had caught it just a second too late.

This was not his partner, this was a demon that was now in control of his body. The Death Knight had shown himself many times before--especially now that the war had ended and there were no enemies left for him to slaughter--but he had never been able to catch Byleth off-guard like this.

Byleth's hands instinctively rushed to his neck, trying in vain to pull the man's fingers off of him.

"Keep struggling, perhaps you'll find some joy in this as well," the Death Knight called. His eyes held only sadistic pleasure now, something that was not entirely unfamiliar in Jeritza's, yet it felt completely off.

Byleth was quickly running out of air, making him squirm underneath the other even more. Then, in his panic, he remembered something about his partner. 

Jeritza was _very_ ticklish.

Byleth quickly let go and brought his hands toward the Death Knight's sides instead. The man on top of him might not be his partner, but they shared the same physical body nonetheless.

His fingers dug into his sides, moving them around gently once they touched. It made the Death Knight lose composure for just a moment, leaving him squirming uncontrollably because of the sensation. Byleth was certain he heard a laugh coming from him.

The moment the hands around his throat disappeared, Byleth moved himself up, forcing the Death Knight down on his back instead.

"Stop these foul tricks..." the Death Knight managed to mumble between his laughter.

Byleth wanted him facing down instead, trying his best to move the much taller man around while continuing to tickle him. He was a little surprised at how well this worked to subdue him.

Once Byleth had positioned him how he wanted him, he got on top of the man, pinning him down by locking his legs underneath his own. The Death Knight might have the physical advantage, but Jeritza had gotten Byleth to pin him like this many times before. Enough for Byleth to know exactly where to put his weight to stop the taller man from moving.

When he felt the man under him trying desperately to push Byleth off, he grabbed the man's ponytail and tugged at it once, rough, making him grunt ever so slightly.

He managed to reach into the drawer of the nightstand next to him, grabbing hold of a pair of metal handcuffs. The two of them had used these on a couple of occasions, but Byleth never had to use them to subdue the Death Knight before. The thought of it thrilled him in a certain way.

He let go of the Death Knight's hair and took his arm instead, pulling his wrist up to his back before closing the cuff around it. Then, he did the same with the other.

"You are only delaying your death," the man underneath him spoke, clearly agitated. Byleth ignored him, just taking a moment to look at him instead. Even though it wasn't technically his partner, Byleth couldn't deny that he looked incredibly hot, cuffed and pinned down like this. It wasn't very often that the Death Knight showed himself without his armour and mask, so the fact that he looked exactly like his partner always caught Byleth off-guard for some reason.

"I can feel you getting hard," the Death Knight spoke again, earning him another quick tug at his hair.

"Be quiet," Byleth said, his voice calm and gentle as ever.

He heard him chuckle. "If this is a game you wish to play then let me indulge you."

The Death Knight liked to get inside his head by taunting him, throwing remarks at him to try and get some kind of reaction. He wasn't wrong though, Byleth admittedly quite liked the struggle for dominance. He knew Jeritza did too. Perhaps the Death Knight wasn't so different from him after all.

Byleth brought his free hand underneath the man in order to unbutton his pants, hearing his breathing get heavier ever so slightly as his hand brushed against his crotch. He then pulled the man's pants down as far as he could without losing his grip on him.

This scenario was one he had discussed with his partner before. Jeritza had wanted him to try this the next time the Death Knight showed himself. Byleth wasn't very sure about it at first, but now that he was actually in this situation, he started to like the idea more and more.

Still holding on to the man's hair, Byleth leaned back towards the night stand, taking the tube of lube they keep in there and placing it next to himself. His hand then found its way back to the Death Knight's crotch, grabbing his dick through his boxers lightly, drawing another slight grunt from the man. He could feel him being hard already as well, hypocrite.

Byleth then started pulling his boxers down, taking a moment to look at the man's cute ass. The sight of him underneath Byleth like this almost made him want to leave some bite marks in his skin. Now wasn't the time for that though. Maybe later, when the Death Knight was gone again and it was just him and his partner.

He lubed up one of his fingers, then prodded it against man's hole, before slowly pushing it inside. He felt the Death Knight quiver underneath him as he pushed another finger in. He then felt him trying to shake him off, making Byleth grab his hair again, this time pulling at it harder. The Death Knight groaned in response. Jeritza never minded it when the two of them got a bit rough, and frankly, neither did Byleth.

"You're moving too much," Byleth spoke again, his hand still holding on to the man's hair.

"I will pierce your flesh with my claws until you stop moving," the Death Knight growled back at him.

"Empty threats," Byleth said as he pushed his fingers in deeper, drawing the first real moan from the Death Knight.

He kept moving his fingers inside of him, knowing exactly which spots to hit to make the man go crazy. The Death Knight's breathing was heavy, tiny moans coming from him every time Byleth hit that sweet spot.

He kept going for a while before he eventually pulled his fingers out again. He felt the man underneath him tremble at the sudden lack of touch.

Byleth started to undo his own pants, pulling everything down with one hand while keeping the Death Knight in place with his other hand in his hair. Then, he spread some of the lube on his own cock, the sudden cold touch making him shiver for a moment. He then started pushing himself inside of the Death Knight, slowly, until his cock filled him up completely.

He heard a moan come from the Death Knight, and another as he started moving inside of him. It felt so familiar, yet so strange. But above all, it felt _good_.

Byleth was usually fairly quiet when he and his partner would fuck, but he couldn't help but let a few moans out too as he kept thrusting into the man underneath him. His nails dug into the man's hips as he sped up, making him groan once more.

He heard the man's noises becoming louder and less restrained as he kept going, eventually drawing a loud whimper from him as Byleth started tugging at his hair again.

 _"By..."_ He heard him moan his name, making Byleth slow down immediately.

"Jeritza?" Byleth asked, certain that he had heard his partner there, rather than the Death Knight.

"...Keep going," he answered, his voice calm, yet demanding.

Byleth did as asked and picked up the pace, making the man under him tremble once again. Byleth found himself moaning again, the sound of it alongside the adorable noises his partner made filling the room.

"You are beautiful," Byleth said between his moans, stroking the man's hair as he kept thrusting into him.

"Byleth...I'm... _Ah..._ " he heard Jeritza's voice break off into another moan as he felt him quiver underneath him once again, this time involuntarily. Byleth saw his restrained hands twitch frantically, trying to find something to hold on to as Byleth fucked him through his orgasm.

Byleth grabbed one of his hands as he kept going. He soon found himself go over the edge as well, spilling inside of his partner's ass.

The two of them took a moment to calm down, both of them panting, exhausted. Byleth felt just about ready to fall asleep after that, trying to keep himself awake as he stroked Jeritza's hair once more.

"...That was good," Jeritza spoke. Byleth couldn't help but chuckle at the dry tone of his voice after all that.

"It was," he then agreed.

"Will you release me now?" his partner asked.

"But you look so good like this," Byleth teased him. He chuckled again when he heard Jeritza groan in response, then took his cuffs off and got off of him. He watched Jeritza roll over on his back again before looking at Byleth. 

Byleth smiled as he saw his partner's face, sleepy eyes and a nonchalant expression staring back at him. He leaned in towards Jeritza, giving him a quick kiss on his lips. He saw the corners of his mouth creep up to a slight smile, a faint blush spreading to his cheeks almost immediately.

"Shall we prepare dinner?" Byleth asked, but then felt Jeritza pulling Byleth in on top of him again, embracing him.

"Let's stay here for a little longer."


End file.
